finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Edge Geraldine
Edge, born Edward Geraldine, is a player character in Final Fantasy IV. He is the prince of Eblan and a skilled Ninja. He is very brash and has an inflated ego, and flirts with women quite often. However, he is kind and has a strong sense of right and wrong, and defends his kingdom no matter what the price. Story ''Final Fantasy IV ]] Edge is first seen battling Rubicante, the Archfiend of fire, in Cave Eblana. He is easily defeated by Rubicante. Cecil Harvey, Kain Highwind, Rosa Farrell, and Rydia witness this battle. They offer their help. However, Edge tells them that it is not their problem. However, Rydia bursts into tears, after reflecting on all the pain and suffering Golbez has caused, killing Tellah, and supposedly killing Yang Fang Leiden and Cid Pollendina. Edge then agrees to join because he does not want to see Rydia, a "pretty girl," cry. Rosa heals him, and he flirts with Rosa as well. Rydia is disgusted by Edge's attitude, and Edge officially joins the party. The party enters the upper half of the Tower of Babil and finds Edge's parents at the top, thought to have been murdered by Rubicante. However, they transformed into chimerae by Dr. Lugae, attacking the party, but Edge brings them to their senses and relucantly grants their wish to put them out of their misery. Then, Rubicante appears and explains the chimeras' origin and scolding Edge for relying on rage for power. In response, Edge breaks out in anger, which brings out new powers that catch Rubicante's attention. The party then fights and defeats Rubicante and enters the Crystal Room, where they fall back to the Underground and find a new airship, which Edge names the Falcon. Edge commandeers the ship, although Rydia is repulsed by the fact that he stole the ship. The Falcon cannot fly over the lava, so the party heads back to the Dwarves' Castle and visits King Giott, who says that it's time to defend the last Crystal in the Sealed Cavern. He gives Cecil's party the key to opening the cave, which is the necklace of his daughter Luca. In order to get the Falcon to fly over the lava, Cecil heads for the hospital to find Cid recovering. Cid and Edge get into a fight, and Cid remodels the airship for the party, so it can fly over the lava. He makes Edge, who is busy flirting with Rydia, help out as well. The party can head for the Sealed Cave and open it. They worked their way to the bottom where they found the Crystal. However, they could not escape without defeating a wall which tries to crush the party. Even still, Golbez calls out to Kain, who becomes possessed by Golbez again, and steals the Crystal and runs off. The party then heads back to the Upper World (after Cid attaches a drill to the head of the Falcon) and heads for Mysidia, where the Elder prays for something to help the party. That something is the Lunar Whale, the "Ship of Light from The Moon," which allows the party to fly to the Red Moon. On The Moon, the party finds a palace where a man named Fusoya sleeps. FuSoYa wakes up and explains that Golbez was being controlled by a Lunarian named Zemus the entire time. He then tells the real reason why Golbez is gathering the Crystals. The Crystals are the key to activating the Giant of Babil which can grant wishes. Zemus wishes for the Earth to be destroyed, and he used Golbez to do it. The party returns to Earth with FuSoYa. However, they are too late. The Giant of Bab-il has awakened, and began to go on its destructive spree. However, Cid, who was fully recovered, lead an army of leaders from all over the world, as well as friends of Cecil, to do battle with the Giant. They helped Cecil and his friends enter the Giant, and the party went towards the main computer, which, if destroyed, would stop the Giant. On the way, however, they had to do battle with the Four Fiends of Elements again. After winning that battle, the party headed for the CPU and defeated it. Afterwards, an angry Golbez appeared, who was mad that his plans were thwarted. FuSoYa knocked Golbez back to reality, and he learned that he was Cecil's brother. FuSoYa and Golbez then headed to The Moon to fight Zemus, and Kain rejoined the party. Edge acted a bit cold towards Kain, however. On the Lunar Whale, Cecil asked Rydia and Rosa to leave the ship, as he felt that it was too dangerous for them to go to The Moon. They sadly obliged, and Edge flirted with Rydia again in coercing her to leave. However, Rosa and Rydia stowed away and headed to The Moon anyway, and convinced Cecil that they should join. Rydia believed that they were all fighting for a common cause, and that she was the only Summoner left, and Rosa simply wanted to be with Cecil. Cecil agreed to have them on the team again, and Cecil and Rosa kissed again. They eventually headed to the Lunar Core and watched FuSoYa and Golbez defeat Zemus. However, the hatred that was possessing Zemus, Zeromus, jumped out and attacked the party. With help from old friends, they defeated Zeromus. In the ending, Edge takes the throne of Eblan and oversees the reconstruction. However, he still longs for Rydia. He later attends Cecil and Rosa's wedding, and pretends to ignore Rydia there. Final Fantasy IV: The After 17 years after the events of Final Fantasy IV, Edge is helping Rydia to rebuild Mist. During the attacks by the Mysterious Maiden, Edge and the Elban Four infiltrate the Tower of Babil to confront the villianess, only to be defeated. Not willing to give up, they jumped out of the Tower and onto the Falcon, where they find Rydia, Luca and the Black-Clothed Man, all of whom Edge recognizes. ''.]] Equipment and Stats Edge is a Ninja, and also has some abilities of the Samurai, such as using Katanas and the Dual Wield ability. He thus has high speed and physical stats, but has low defence, which can be easily exploited by his opponents. His weapon arsenal includes Katanas, Boomerangs, and Claws. He can equip hats, tunics, and some heavy armor as well. Abilities Edge's abilities include Dart, which allows him to throw weapons at his opponents, Sneak, which allows him to steal items from his opponents, and Ninjutsu, which allows him to cast special Ninja spells. The Hanzo Gloves upgrade Sneak to Plunder. With Plunder, Edge will attack if he successfully steals. However, if it fails, Edge will take more damage than normal. In the DS version, Steal does not cost HP on a failure, and Edge learns more Ninjutsu skills. Still, his low Magic stats limit their effectiveness outside of exploiting weaknesses. Music Edge does not have a theme, but the song ''Hello, Cid! is often played in moments where Edge is the spotlight character. Also, during Edge's Lunar Trial in FFIV for the GBA remake, the Troia song is played which could hint that that song may be his theme, due to the fact that during the other character's lunar trials all their theme songs were being played. Category:Final Fantasy IV player characters Category:Ninjas